L'été de MagicBook
by FanWarriors
Summary: Le camp d'été de "MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook" vous ouvre ses portes ! Écriture, dessin ou simplement discussion, des activités intéressantes vous attendent pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la saison 3, qui paraîtra à l'automne ;) - Recueil de textes. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Bienvenue !

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Le camp d'été de MagicBook est désormais ouvert !**

Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Si vous êtes là, c'est probablement parce que vous avez lu l'annonce figurant parmi les remerciements publiés un peu plus tôt dans la journée sur la fanfiction principale MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook.

Comment vous remercier à la hauteur de ce que vous méritez ? Eh bien, en vous permettant de faire pleinement partie de l'aventure !

Plusieurs opportunités s'offrent à vous pour passer un été presque comme si vous étiez à Poudlard ou sur MagicBook, et elles ne sont pas mutuellement exclusives. C'est à dire que vous pouvez en tester plusieurs si le cœur vous en dit :)

**\- Écriture :  
****Vous pouvez vous approprier vos personnages préférés pour les mettre en scène sous la forme de votre choix. Vous pouvez nous envoyer les textes par MP, et ils seront publiés dans ce recueil (avec votre pseudo bien évidemment), et si vous le souhaitez, ils pourront rejoindre la fanfiction principale sous la forme de hors-série bonus !**

**\- Dessin :  
****Comme déjà proposé en fin de chapitre 60 de la saison 2, vous pouvez aussi proposer des fanarts en fonction de vos inspirations. Vous pouvez les envoyer via notre groupe Facebook ****FanWarriors**** ou notre serveur Discord du même nom, nous vous ajouterons à votre demande si vous n'en faites pas encore partie ;)**

**\- Discussion :  
****Ou sinon, on peut aussi s'asseoir avec un grand verre de soda à la main et parler. De ce que vous voulez, des idées que vous pourriez avoir pour la saison 3 qui arrivera à l'automne, etc… Les reviews et les MP sont là pour ça :)**

On ne va certainement pas presser les choses en ajoutant des dates butoir. Ce serait tellement anti-détente, anti-vacances ;) Donc, il n'y a aucune limite définie pour vos contributions, pas même la fin de l'été !


	2. Acceptation

**Auteure contributrice : **Leia22

* * *

_Acceptation_

oOo

Lorsque Severus rentra dans son appartement, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas se poser tranquillement avant un long moment. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, vu la journée désastreuse qu'il venait de vivre, avec quatre explosions de chaudrons et un rapport pour justifier auprès du directeur pourquoi un première année aurait désormais pour toute sa vie des oreilles bleues et des cheveux naturellement vert fluo. D'un autre côté, comme cet élève n'était pas fichu de faire la différence entre de la poudre de Radlo, de gros grains rouges, et de la poussière d'Irlia, de fins grains verts, alors que ceci était précisé en gros au tableau… Le professeur de potions ne pouvait s'empêcher un fin sourire en pensant qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Mais revenons-en à l'appartement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un séjour spacieux, éclairé par une grande baie vitrée, ce qui permettait de faire entrer beaucoup de lumière, fait important dans la maison d'une grande lectrice. En temps normal, il était plutôt bien rangé, même s'il y avait toujours quelques parchemins à finir de corriger sur la table du salon ou plusieurs DVD (Marvel ou Star Wars, suivant les humeurs de leur fanwarrior de propriétaire) sur la table basse.

Mais là… Plusieurs grandes feuilles de papier aux étranges formes traînaient un peu partout. Des lignes et différents commentaires semblaient les orner. Un peu plus loin, une paire de Rangers noires était abandonnée. Un des tapis de sol de Sarah avait été découpé pour faire deux cylindres peint en noir. À un autre endroit, deux pistolets gisaient par terre. Sur la table, ce qui ressemblait à une tête décapitée portait une tresse rousse, à côté de plusieurs grands morceaux de tissu noir. Sarah était assise à la table du salon, devant une machine à coudre et un paquet d'Oreos. Actuellement, seul le second était utilisé.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Severus ! Ta journée a été sympa ?

\- Non, et je n'aspirais qu'à me reposer dans le salon, ce qui semble désormais compromis.

\- Oh… Un Oreo ?

\- Non merci. Alors ?

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais j'hésite actuellement. Je veux me coudre un cosplay de Natasha, et j'ai bien avancé sur les accessoires, tu as vu cette perruque ! Mais… Je n'ai pas le corps.

\- Donc, tu te lances dans un grand projet, que tu arrêtes car tu te trouves trop grosse, et tu te consoles en essayant de prendre encore plus de poids ? Ta logique est, comme d'habitude, fascinante.

\- Roh, c'est bon, pas la peine de se moquer de moi….

Severus posa ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée, et dégagea une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de sa compagne.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Natasha est mince et musclée, et j'ai quand même pas mal de bourrelets.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Ben je pourrais jamais lui ressembler totalement.

\- Non. Même si tu avais un corps parfaitement musclé et mince, tu ne lui ressemblerais pas. Sinon, tu serais l'actrice ou sa jumelle.

\- Donc je vais au États-Unis voler une mèche de cheveux de Scarlett Johansson ?

\- Non. Aucun cosplayeur ne ressemble physiquement à 100 % à son personnage, d'après ce que tu m'as montré. Pourtant, est-ce qu'il abandonnent ?

\- Non.

\- Donc pourquoi toi, tu abandonnerais ?

\- Je… Mes bourrelets seront moches sous une combi noire moulante, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? T'amuser à incarner un personnage que tu aimes, ou le regard des autres ?

\- Tu passes ton temps à me dire de faire un régime…

\- Parce que tu passe tes journées à manger des Oreos et autres aliments pas forcements très bons, tu fais du mal à ton corps, il faut bien compenser.

\- Donc je dois me remettre au travail.

\- Oui. Si j'apprends que tu as mis le salon dans cet état pour abandonner, je risque de t'en vouloir.

\- D'accord. Je me remets au travail.

Sarah repoussa son paquet d'Oreos, non sans en manger un dernier, et se pencha sur sa machine à coudre, alors que Severus sortait sa baguette afin de dégager un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir et lire un peu.

\- Dis, Bisounours, quand j'aurai fini mon cosplay et que je le mettrai en convention…

\- Non.

\- Et si je te promets de manger plus de légumes et moins d'Oreos ?

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

\- …

\- On verra.

\- Merci !

* * *

**Notes de fin : Ne cherchez pas pour les ingrédients, je ne voulais pas utiliser des ingrédients déjà existants, donc j'en ai inventé. Et à celles et ceux qui veulent faire du cosplay mais qui hésitent à cause du physique, éclatez vous, peu importe votre corps, ce qui compte c'est de s'amuser. **


End file.
